Alter Egos
by TwerkingAtSundaySchool
Summary: Lena Luthor may be a lot of things. Weak isn't one of them.
1. Master

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as her eyebrows knitted together deep in focus and concentration; each bead traveling down the flawlessly smooth alabaster skin and allowing itself to be soaked up by the cotton bandana obstructing her. Her raven hair was drenched from exertion causing a few rogue strands to stick to her cheek as the rest of the moisture trekked down the nape of her neck and the crevices of her collarbone; adorning her skin in an immaculate glistening perfection.

Her muscles strained beneath her youthful skin in anticipation as she crouched to get better footing. Her ears were finely tuned to the sounds echoing around her; heightened only by the temporary loss of her eyesight. She could hear the faint breathing of her would be attacker reverberating through the enclosed unit.

The smell of sweat and stale cigarettes filled the air as she turned her hearing towards the sound of light footsteps slowly coming up behind her. Her heart pounds within her ribcage and adrenaline coursed through her body as she prepared herself for what was coming next.

The first attempt of an attack was shattered the second she felt a shift directly behind her; hands tapped the padding of the mat lightly below her, sending vibrations through her feet. She effortless flipped sideways out of the missed leg sweep and landed in a crouch preparing herself for yet another inevitable attempt.

Within seconds, a strong, hairy forearm grabbed her tightly around the neck threatening to immobilize her. She allowed herself to be dragged backwards by the brute strength of her assailant. Focusing on the techniques she's learned through years of countless training, she quickly calculated the ways she could break free from the boa like, air constricting grip.

Placing her hands tightly over his hands, she felt around blindly for a finger only to bend it violent back to loosen the tight grip. Planting her feet, she shifted her body weight forward while grabbing firmly onto the arm of the attacker and shifting her weight again to support his on her hip, she flung him over her shoulder in a fluent hip toss. After expelling the breath she held to support his weight, she was down on top of him. She scrambled eloquently before acquiring his arm firmly; throwing herself roughly against the mat beneath her and threatening to pop an elbow out of it's socket.

She didn't let go of the hold until a hand frantically tapped her calf muscled as her legs clenched tightly around the downed attacker's shoulder demanding a submission or risk being snapped in half. Letting go and working her way quickly to her feet, she yanked off the blindfold to reveal vibrant green eyes that stared in amusement at her downed martial arts instructor.

"Remind me to never encounter you in a darkened alley, Lena." Groaning and getting himself slowly back to his feet, he hunched over grabbing his elbow to rub out the soreness and huffing deeply in an attempt to gain air after having being winded by the toss.

Smug as ever, Lena skips lightly over to the corner of the studio; grabbing a bottle of room temperature water and a towel she had placed next to her gym bag and helmet upon arriving. While drinking and dabbing the sweat from her neck and forehead, she stared at the instructor as he continued to fight to get air into his lungs. "Looking kind of old there, Mack."

Finally standing at full height, Mack walked over to Lena before grabbing a spare bottle of water. "I taught you well. Too well to be honest. It'll make it a hell of a lot harder to kill you that's for sure." His thick Boston accent broke through when he spoke.

"That's what I'm counting on." Lena continued to dab the sweat from her chest before it joined the rest of it's family who resided at the top of her sports bra turning the once light grey color dark when she heard the shuffling of feet a few paces behind her.

"Alright, enough with the cocky shit, Luthor. Think fast!" Mack roared while hurling the open water bottle at her.

She successfully managed to swipe a firm arm sideways knocking the bottle and it's contents against the wall at the end of the studio. Within seconds, Mack was directly in front of her with both hands grabbing at her forearms. With quick, cat like reflexes, she threw all her force forward causing the trainer to bend before delivering a stiff knee to his chin. Deciding to add some insult to injury, she grabbed onto his arms for support as she tossed herself back in a small fluent motion; both of her feet connecting with Mack's chest as she kicked off sending the trainer a full five paces backwards onto his back before landing in a perfect crouch after an impressive backflip.

Laughter filled the studio as Mack stared at the ceiling, a hand firmly on his chest where the blow had made contact. His laugh rumbled throughout the windowless basement gym and Lena stared as she stood up from the crouch and crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"Now, what might I ask, is so fucking funny? Enjoy getting your ass kicked after a cheap shot like that?" Her anger peaked through and she wanted nothing more than to continue her assault on him after such a cowardly act from such a reputable opponent.

Mack moved onto his side and rested his head on his hand looking every bit nonthreatening even though pounds of muscles bulged effortlessly under toned skin. "You think that cutesy, Spiderwoman bullshit is gonna help you out there? You think dragging that flair bullshit into a fight won't get you killed? You're good Lena, but this ain't Vogue, baby. Strike a pose out there and your ass is grass in two point five seconds and all this training would have been for nothing. You can't finesse your way out of everything."

Lena raised an immaculate eyebrow and smirked. "Are you upset that I just laid your ass out with some style? I took what little you taught me and made it better."

Mack smiled. His eyes crinkled at the corners giving him a more juvenile look rather than revealing his true age. Two deep dimples adorned his cheeks as pearly whites shined bright making his deep tan appear much darker. He pulled his hair out of a very thick man-bun allowing his hair to fall in tendrils of dirty blonde waves just above his shoulders. "Don't forget, you might be a junior black belt in Karate, brown belt in Brazilian Jujitsu and a fucking deadly little devil in Muay Thai, but I'm the Master here, ducky. Cut that cocky shit out. You were lucky this time, but next time, you might not be. I taught you skill, but out there, it's dirty."

Lena stepped closer to her instructor until she towered over him. A smirk spread across her face as she stared down at him with intimidation. "Oh believe me, Mack, I am plenty capable of fighting dirty," her slight Irish accent poking through.

"Yeah, whatever you say, dollface," Mack responded before laying fully on his back with his arms resting underneath his head as a makeshift cushion.

Mack, like everyone else in her life, loved underestimated her abilities and all it did was light a fire under her. She lifted her leg and moved over his body and stared down at him. She might be just twenty years old, but she learned early on that she had been equipped with a relentless attitude and with the insatiable thirst to prove herself.

Lena dropped to her knees landing roughly on Mack's stomach unexpectedly earning her a groan as the air escaped his lungs in a rush. Mack eyed her suspiciously as he inclined his head to get a better look at his gorgeous protégé. Lena smirked as she lifted her sports bra over her head exposing her perky, full breasts to the shocked and awed teacher. "What's the matter, Mack?" she asked as she reached her hand backwards to grab his semi erect member through his sweatpants. "Too much for you?"

In a haste, Mack grabbed her by the waist and pushed her firmly to the ground as he crawled hungrily on top of her. Lena's hands came up to the back of his neck pulling at his hair. He groaned as her hips bucked slightly grazing his erection before he silenced said moan by eagerly ravished her neck.

Lena moaned and smiled broadly knowing she had won as she stared up at the ceiling focusing on the patterns of cracks that littered the once pristine surface while she waited. Mack's callous ridden hand groped at her breast threatening to bruise her porcelain skin as the others moved slowly towards the waistband of her tights.

She bucked again creating some space between them and in an instant, a firm knee connected with Mack's member causing him to yelp in pain and collapse sideways off of her.

Lena moved quickly onto her feet and grabbed her formerly discarded sports bar off of the ground. She watched in amusement as Mack writhed in pain; both hands tucked protectively between his legs in a feeble attempt to alleviate the excruciating pain. Walking over to her downed master, she knelt down and chuckled humorlessly. "How dirty was that for ya, mate?"

"That was cold blooded, Luthor," he groaned through gritted teeth as sweat and tears poured from his face and onto the mat.

Lena skipped toward her gym bag while spinning her bra carelessly on her index finger; her breasts bouncing with every step she took. She threw the bra into her bag and pulled out her leather jacket before throwing it on and zipping it dangerously below her breast. She picked up her bag and motorcycle helmet from the ground and headed for the door. "You should really get that little guy checked. Expect payment in your account at the end off business day tomorrow and I'll throw in a few thousand extra for your medical bills." She pulled open the door before turning to Mack again, "It pains me to say, but our partnership has hereby been dissolved. I've learned all I could from you and let's face it, Mack, you've outlasted your worth to me. See you around, _Master_."

She walked out of the studio without sparing her now former sensei a passing glance. In her heart and mind, she knew he made three fatal mistakes today making him utterly useless in her life. For one, he antagonized her. Secondly, he underestimated her. Lastly, he forgot that although she separated herself from her family's nefarious activities, she was still very much a Luthor.


	2. The Heir

Lena had loved being a Luthor.

It was fun.

Once upon a time.

Perhaps Lex had always known he would be destined for criminality when he insisted Lena learn to protect herself despite them both being so young.

 _"No matter how much I may want to, I will never be able to fully protect you. We will be feared. We will be hated. We will be a force to be reckoned with. You must protect yourself above all. From everything. From everyone. Including myself."_

Imagine having to assess such dark statements as a newly adopted four year old even if she did possess a genius IQ.

A few weeks after adjusting into life at her new _home_ , Lena was given a Martial Arts instructor at the insistence of Lex. One of many she would acquire in her life.

Although she never wanted to fight, learning was her Kryptonite, even at an early age. No matter how many times her little frame was knocked down on her back while trying to grasp a new technique, she always got right back up and thirsted for more while keeping Lex's warning in mind.

Her home life was tumultuous to say the least. Between constant threats of being sent away by Lillian, who made her disdain for Lena abundant and blatantly clear, Lionel treating her like a princess whenever he was home from his exaggeratedly long and frequent business trips and Lex with his constant mood swings, she focused on her studies and training while trying exceptionally hard to make herself as scarce as possible.

A few short years later, Lionel was dead, Lillian, never having loved her, delivered on her threats and sent her away while Lex slowly went mad. That's when Lena knew, that once she got away, she had to stay away.

Growing up under the shadow of an intimidating, deranged and paranoid older brother with the proclivity for annihilation and destruction made her a target of two constant things; fear by association or guilty in the dealings of his activities.

It didn't matter the distance that was put between them, Lex's crimes always caught up to her. She could be halfway across the world at school or on an impromptu trip and still the knocking on her door was routine; either government agents searching for information, reporters dying for an inside scoop and one on one interviews or families of his latest victims demanding a pound of flesh for his sins.

In those few instances where families came to enact justice, she was appreciative for Lex's paranoia. She was able to fend off every attack with minimum damage to herself. A split lip here, a broken nose there, but still her teachings made her victorious. But those few bumps and bruises made her throw herself deeper into more fighting skills making sure to never get close to defeat again.

But it wasn't always bad.

Being a Luthor made it easy for her to get out of trouble at school. She couldn't count the times as a teen she had used the fear the Luthor name evoked to get herself out of precarious situations. From being caught smoking pot inside her dorm room during her rebellious years and threatening the unlimited funding the institution gained from her family if they dared run back to Lillian with the information to scaring away once lovers who overstayed their welcome, being a Luthor at one point did have it's perks.

But that was a million years ago.

Before she opened her eyes to see all that was truly happening beneath the surface.

Before she realized she had found herself friendless, loveless and completely alone. All because of the fear her last name carried around with it.

Now, however, being a Luthor was merely a terrible inconvenience.

Lena had spent the four years after graduating from University extremely early trying to separate herself from her malevolent family. Four years had been reduced to nothing in a matter of hours.

Imagine the surprise Lionel's attorney took after he called the heir to the Luthor fortune in for an emergency meeting to discuss important matters and finding a heavily pierced, leather wearing, motorcycle riding, purple highlights having woman blowing bubbles with her gum sitting in his chair with her muddy riding boots crossed on top of his expensive desk. She was not what he had expected in the least. She was never what anyone had expected.

At the office, she was informed that Lex had been arrested, charged and sentenced to thirty two consecutive life sentences in a maximum security prison for the destruction his madness and hate for alien life had lead him to on his personal crusade to eradicate Superman; killing and terrorizing innocent civilians in his path. Her heart ached for his victims.

Lillian had stepped down from her position at Luthor Corp after Lex's arrest and went into hiding. She was perfectly content with never seeing mother dearest ever again.

All that was left was Lena.

She was now the CEO of Luthor Corp and executor of Lionel's estate. The life she made for herself was expected to stop existing as she assumed the new role her father intended for her brother, but the line of succession named her full heir of everything he built. He had left her several hundred millions in his will to lead a comfortable life, but now with the swipe of a pen, she became a multi-billionaire.

Unfortunately, everything she had established for herself was coming to an abrupt halt. Her cancer research had to take a momentary backseat for she rarely trusted and in this case she trusted no one to run her father's empire, but herself. She would have to leave her penthouse in Metropolis for yet another in National City; uprooting herself like she's done a million times before.

After leaving the attorney's office, she sped down the streets of Metropolis with one prominent thought plaguing her mind.

 _How the fuck am I going to break this news to Maggie?_


	3. Guilt

She was rarely a nervous person. She'd experienced the emotion only a handful of times in her life which was enough for her to understand what she was feeling and mostly this had occurred when she was staring down the barrel of a gun that was pointed at her, but it was different this time.

This time the gun was an impending conversation.

And this time, a new feeling had accompanied the nervousness. A feeling she had exclusively reserved for those who had fallen victim as a result of Lex's madness. A pang that echoed deep within her heart every few moments reminding her that just because the current wave coursing through her had slowly subsided, the ache was still very much there and would continue to attack her until there was no need for that emotion to be in her heart.

She knew the feeling very well.

Guilt.

 _How am I going to tell her I'm leaving?_

The guilt of the impending confession hung over Lena like a guillotine threatening to fall at any moment. Whenever she attempted to relax, there it was hammering away at her chest drawing her full attention to the hollow ache in her heart and knot settled deep within her stomach.

Maggie had been the only one who dared traverse the high barriers Lena had spent most of her life building in order to shield herself from being hurt. She was the the only person who had actually made it to the top and straddled the wall. Now, she sat up there with a leg on either side and it was up to Lena to decide whether to yank the detective over towards her side or push her off.

They had met two years ago in one of the many houses of worship Metropolis had to offer. In this house, however, there were no gods and there were no saints. Only masters and those who either wanted to learn more technique or further hone their skills. Crosses were weapons and candles were lockers. This house reeked of sweat, deflated egos, victory and defeat. Lena felt right at home.

This particular house of worship, though similar to all the others, was particularly interesting and instantly grabbed Lena's interest. It was reserved exclusively for Metropolis Special Crimes Unit.

 _Lena had just arrived at Metropolis and wanted back in on her teachings. When she waltzed into the meanest biker bar in town that was notorious for its bar fights and code of silence, she knew she'd get better information from the delinquents that frequent the shithole than any Google search._

 _Her_ _slender frame earned her stares from the few dozen patrons. When she removed her helmet, thick raven hair fell immaculately to the middle of her back; ghosting lightly over her leather jacket. As she sat at the bar demanding a stiff drink, she knew the bait she laid out would be taken._

 _"What brings a sexy little thing such as yourself into this fine establishment?" the brusque, bald bartender asked, slamming the shot glass filled with her choice of poison onto the counter while trying to be every ounce of intimidating despite his smile. He towered over her by a clear two feet, but that didn't scare her in the least._

 _Looking_ _up at the server through the hood of thickly mascaraed lashes that only made her emerald eyes emanate brightly, Lena replied by grabbing the shot glass and tossing back the drink without so much as a twitch as the liquid burned her esophagus on the journey down. "Information," she vocalized before she smashed the glass onto the floor and was instantly surrounded by five heavily tattooed and wildly beared bikers._

 _She_ _spun around on the barstool in a playful manner looking them all in their face before her gaze landing back on the bartender at the end of her revolution. Unzipping and tossing her leather jacket onto the empty stool beside her, Lena smiled as she winked at the man who served her the shot. "Oh, this is going to be fun."_

 _Using_ _a railing for the feet at the base of the counter, Lena hunched over the bar, delivered a punch to the throat of the bartender before slamming his face into the bar when he hunched over to catch his breath._

 _Two_ _of the bikers that surrounded her instantly grabbed her, lifted her off the barstool and carried her back a few feet; the skin around her shoulders aching and she knew there would be bruises come morning. She dragged the stool with her legs before kicking it out which connected with the groin of a now downed biker._

 ** _Four to go._**

 _Another biker charged her as she hung crucified in the arms of the two bikers that held her. When the biker who charged was close enough, she kicked him roughly in the gut making him double over utterly winded. She grabbed the back of the necks of the two that held her and using the face of the winded biker as leverage, she kicked off of his face and behind the two other bikers; throwing them off balance in the process and clashing there heads together. The sound reminded her of a cue ball striking another ball on a pool table. They laid out unconscious almost identical on either side of her and the third in front of her. She stood up straight when she heard the click of a switchblade being brought into play directly behind her._

 ** _One to go._**

 _With a roar, the man wielding the blade rushed at her. Almost as if it were a dance, she side stepped his attack as he ran clear past her. Crouched and looking side to side at where she could have went, the biker didn't see Lena running after him now._

 _Just_ _as graceful as any ballplayer could have attempted, she slid between the gap of his spread legs and kicked him in the head with a heavy boot. She kicked up from her back landing on her feet and squared herself into a traditional defensive stance as the stunned biker gathered his bearings and charged her again._

 _Lena_ _giggled when she allowed his rough shoulder to spear her in the gut bringing him close to her as he carried her backwards. Knowing he was still armed, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and elbowed him in the side of his head. He quickly loosened his grip on her which made it far too easy for her to drop her weight back. Fluently unclasping her legs from his waist and tucking them just under his arms, she hooked onto him and with his momentum still pushing forward, she pushed his legs with firm elbows as her guided him expertly into a faceplant rendering him unconscious just like his buddies._

 _The_ _bar was silent. Everyone held a collective breath when she got to her feet and picked up the switchblade from its owner's hand. She looked around noticing a dart board in the far back wall and she decided to have more fun. Standing a full fifty feet away, she launched the blade with expertise burying it deep within the now ruined board._

 _Raising_ _an eyebrow to the biker sitting just three paces beside the board, she silently asked him if it hit the bullseye without uttering a word. When he shook his head no and lifted his hand to show two fingers with a hairline of space between them indicating she was close, she threw her head back in laughter and clapped her hands when she straightened up. "Damn! So close."_

 _She_ _walked over the downed bikers as she made her way to the bar; collecting her jacket and helmet. The bartender stumbled slightly as he pressed a bloodied rag to his broken nose. "What's the toughest gym in town?" She glared when he didn't answer fast enough._

 _"The one on the corner of Las Americas and Hudson Avenue. It's a cop gym, miss." He spit a tooth onto the floor after he replied showing his disdain for cops. "What the fuck you planning to do?"_

 _She_ _outstretched her hands and pointed to the goons on the floor. "Train. Obviously. I'm a bit rusty."_

 _She_ _grabbed her checkbook out of her jacket breast pocket and reached over the bar to fetch a pen earning her a flinch from the server. She chuckled as she filled out the blanks of the check. Slapping the pen onto the counter with the check she slid both towards the moron behind it and threw her jacket on. "Drinks on me all night and make sure these jerkoffs get some medical attention. I expect discretion. And clean this place up. Someone could get hurt."_

 _The_ _bartender grabbed the check and his eyes widened when he saw the amount was an even hundred thousand. He glanced at the name and gasped. "Oh, yes. Right away, Miss Luthor."_

 _After_ _the fun night at the bar, Lena made her way towards Las Americas and Hudson early the following morning. She took in the structure behind the dark tint of her glasses before making her way inside._

 _No_ _one stopped her. No one checked her. Everyone was busy sparring, running or lifting weights. It wasn't until she saw a mat at the far end of the massive gym that she noticed two people in close combat. She made her way over just in time to see a short, beautiful woman make her opponent yield or have his neck snapped from the strength of the tight hold. Letting the man twice her size go when he tapped, she looked around at the separators. "Who's next?"_

 _Lena_ _removed her shoes and slipped off her glasses before walking into the mat and bowing. "I'll give it a try."_

 _The_ _woman's former opponent walked over to Lena and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, "What? You got a death wish, lady?"_

 _She_ _looked over towards the woman who was eyeing her suspeciously though her dimples were exposed due to her broad smile. Lena shrugged. "What? She looks harmless enough."_

Lena tried to silence the guilt as she laid back in bed with her breast exposed and a sheet drawn over to cover her lower half. She loosened her grip on the sheets of the bed allowing white knuckles to turn slowly red as the blood rushed back into them. She ran an shaking hand over her glistening face angry with herself.

Sighing deeply, she was resolved to fess up not standing the guilt pestering her.

"Mags, we need to talk."


	4. Maggie

"Mags, we need to talk," Lena groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache slowly setting in. She wanted to forget about the conversation she was going to have and enjoy herself, but she couldn't. The guilt kept piling up on her making it impossible to dismiss and making their time together difficult to enjoy.

When Maggie didn't reply, she let out a desperate sigh and called to her again. "Mags!"

"Mm wrrin errr," Maggie hummed sending shivers up Lena's spine.

"What?" Lena moaned willing herself not to get lost in the amazing sensation she was feeling despite the guilt drummed away deep within her chest.

The sheet that covered Lena's lower half was yanked roughly back revealing a dishevelled and annoyed Maggie who removed her mouth from in between Lena's legs and wiping the younger woman's juices off of her chin. "I'm working here, L," she smiled lifting both her eyebrows as she looked into the eyes of her clearly torn lover.

"We need to talk," Lena whispered just loud enough for Maggie to hear; forcing herself to hold eye contact and silently convey the seriousness of the matter they would have to discuss.

"So talk," Maggie shrugged before lowering her head and returning her tongue to Lena's yearning center hell-bent on continuing the good time. Flicking the sensitive nub made Lena buck and she thought it would be enough to forego the talking and continue enjoying each other's company. Stealing a quick glance at Lena, she instantly knew it had been wishful thinking.

"No, Mags. Stop," Lena pleaded as she lifted her leg over Maggie's head and pulled herself away. She leaned over the side of the bed collecting the first article of clothing she touched which happened to be Maggie's Metropolis PD t-shirt off of the floor and put it on. Climbing off the bed and walking towards the balcony door in her bedroom, she glanced out to the busy streets of the bustling city below contemplating whether to jump and avoid the conversation or jump and avoid the conversation.

She decided on a less dramatic approach.

Face the music.

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair attempting to reign it in as she licked her lips still tasting Lena on them. She shifted over to her side exposing her extremely toned and tanned body to her pacing friend and lover. "L, what's going on, babe?"

Lena closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ceiling in hopes of keeping her sight off of a deliciously naked Maggie. "Can you put some clothes on or cover yourself up at least? I can't talk to you when you're just laying there all mouthwatering like."

Maggie grunted before covering herself with the bed sheet adding some modesty. She left her breasts exposed hoping it would be enough to entice Lena into coming back to bed so they could continue enjoying themselves.

"Listen, Mags," Lena sighed turning her attention back towards Maggie just to see her laying there with a smirk on her face and her breasts free from the sheet's cover. Although her body was absolutely appealing, the dimples are were her undoing.

Lena shook her head and laughed in defeat as she yanked the T-shirt off tossing it into Maggie's smug face. "Well played, Detective."

They laid silently in bed both staring at the ceiling physically spent after hours of playful and at timed rough intimacy. Lena knew the time had come to fess up on what was plaguing her thoughts all day. There was no turning back. Swallowing hard in hopes to clear the lump in her throat, she began.

"I have to go, Mags," Lena whispered almost choking on her feelings despite trying to keep them at bay. She bit into her bottom lip as treacherous tears of anger formed in her eyes; her lip trembling slightly beneath her teeth.

 _Don't you dare cry. You don't cry. Don't you dare fucking cry._

Maggie had been the closest thing she ever had to a relationship. She had many lovers and a few friends throughout her life, but no one had been both and none compared to Maggie. They both had agreed before starting their relationship to take things physically fast, but emotionally slow and although Lena could confirm that she wasn't in love with her, she had to admit, she cared for her a great deal and knew Maggie cared for her as well. A small part of her heart would always be especially reserved solely for Maggie.

The detective shifted in bed and faced Lena; the heat of their bodies fusing together in the small space between them. She ran her finger across Lena's perfectly sculpted jaw adding a contrast to her fair tone. Grabbing Lena's chin and guiding their eyes to meet, she could see how much this confession was affecting the new billionaire and she had to make a confession of her own. "I already know, L."

"You know?" Lena gasped searching Maggie's eyes for an answer. A new wave of guilt hit her like a ton of bricks for not being the one to deliver the news first.

"Why do you think we've been fucking for the last five hours? Babe, I'm a cop living on a shit salary. I'm dirt poor, love. I can't afford a going away Croquembouche or whatever the fuck you rich people consider cake these days. But I can fuck your brains out for a while and make you forget." Maggie chuckled lightly before placing a chaste kiss on Lena's lips. "News broke earlier of your new position and has been flooding the media since. You're all they're talking about. You're kind of a big deal now."

Lena rolled her eyes while slamming her head angrily against the pillow and crossing her arms over her bare chest. "Fucking great. Just what I need. My face all over the news and putting an even bigger target on my back. Everyone Lex ever hurt is going to come after me in droves." The realization of her statement made her shiver. "At this rate, I'll be lucky to see twenty five."

Maggie tsked as she draped her arm lightly over Lena's bare torso. "Hey! You're more than capable of defending yourself. After all, I am the biggest badass in Metropolis and still couldn't beat you." She pulled Lena in closer to her body trying to comfort the worried CEO.

Lena closed her eyes and sighed. "I didn't want this, Mags." It was the truth and nothing but. She just wanted to continue her life the way she had thus far; independent and far away as possible from the Luthors.

"I know. Trust me, I know. But it's all yours, L. Just think of all the good you're going to do. You've got big girl responsibilities now. A lot of people are going to be looking to you for answers and you're going to be the only person who can give it to them."

Lena knew there was truth behind the words Maggie spoke, but it didn't change the feeling of defeat she felt. "No matter how hard I tried, the Luthors managed to win at the end. I'll be heavily linked to them on a much larger scale from today forward. I'll be persecuted for their sins. I should've denied to position."

Maggie rested her weight on an elbow to get a better look at Lena. "I can't believe my eyes. Is this real? Is Lena Luthor actually riding the self pity wave right now?"

Crossing her hands over her chest like a chastised child, Lena grumbled. "I am not."

Maggie laughed humorlessly. She clearly was. "You're practically shitting pity confetti out your ass, L." She poked Lena's ribs to try to get her to giggle only to have her hand pushed away. "You're better than this."

Lena knew Maggie was right. She was pitying herself, but she didn't care. Her feelings were valid. She had every right to feel betrayed by life and feeling down on her luck after seeing it finally run out. "What? Am I not allowed to feel upset for losing?" Lena made an effort to get up from the bed, but Maggie held on to her tightly refusing to let her get away that easily. If she didn't believe in herself, the detective would give her the boost of confidence she needed.

"You think you lost? Lena, this is your victory lap. You wanted to step out from under the Luthor name for so long and you're finally getting your chance to." Brown eyes bore into green. Maggie wanted to drive the notion home. She hadn't lost. Not by a long shot.

Lena snorted. She actually snorted. She didn't know she was physically capable of making such a sound. "You do realize I will literally be the face of a company named Luthor Corp, right?"

She had to laugh at this. Even in the face of such a serious conversation, Maggie had to laugh. "No shit." She tried to regain her composure as Lena stared at her with a raised eyebrow; all amusement void from her features. "You have to make it your own. Don't like the name? Change it. Don't like the people running it? Buy them out or fire them. But that doesn't change the fact that you're destined to do great things with this company. I can feel it."

Now it was Lena's turn to laugh. She loved that she had someone who believed in her. The conversation had been heavy for long enough and she was going to change the course of it. "I'm not sure how you can feel anything right now after going all those rounds."

The detective smiled before placing small kisses on Lena's neck. "This feeling is in my heart, not my pussy."

"You're disgusting," Lena giggled swatting her lover playfully on the shoulder. Maggie groaned exaggeratedly and held her shoulder.

"Assaulting a cop, huh? Guess you're a Luthor after all." Maggie smiled exposing her dimples. Lena's heart began to race.

 _Damn those dimples. I'm going to miss them._

"I guess I am," the young CEO agreed.

Maggie stopped kissing Lena's neck and stared at her. She rubbed her nose against Lena's. "But you want to know a little secret?"

Lena let out an exaggerated sigh wishing Maggie would just shut up so they could move from the conversation and continue her going away festivities. Shrugging she snuggled deeper into Maggie's body. "Sure."

The mood changed and became serious again. "You're the best Luthor of them all. Your life may be changing, but you're going to change so many lives in the process. With that big brain of yours, you're going to accomplish great things, Lena Luthor."

No one had ever told her she was good. All her life she had been weighed down by disapproval for being a Luthor or attacked for Lex's wrongdoings; never praised for all she had accomplished. It was refreshing to have someone rooting for her. Having someone finally acknowledging her potential was going to make leaving that much harder. "I really don't want to say goodbye to you."

"Then don't." Maggie stated earning her a questioning look from Lena. "This isn't goodbye." She captured Lena's chin between her fingers and spoke with conviction. "No matter where you go, you ever need me, you call me and I'll be there."

Smiling, Lena threw her arms around Maggie and rolled around in bed until they landed roughly on the hardwood floor in a tangled mess off limbs and sheets. Their laughs echoed through the dimly lit room as they basked under the light the moon graciously provided them. They pressed their foreheads together before the laughing subsided. "You're the best fuck buddy a girl could have ever asked for."

"And don't you ever forget it. But I'm not just your buddy, Lena. I'm your friend. Through and through. You're going to change the world. That much I'm sure of. I know it. I feel it." Maggie added as her hand crept up Lena's thigh before slipping between her legs; her fingers sliding past drenched folds.

The conversation had gone better than she could have ever expected. Lena moaned as she dug the nails of one hand into Maggie's arms; the other hand was placed over the detective's hand in between her legs and she held it firmly in place. "Yeah, I can feel it too."

Maggie chuckled as she watched Lena close her eyes and finally let the guilt that weighed her down go. She would miss her, but she knew Lena couldn't hide away forever. The world needed her and it was time to step from out of the darkness and shine.

"It's time for you to stop running, Ms. Luthor. National City is lucky. They just earned themselves a guardian angel. It's time to spread your wings," Maggie whispered as she pushed two fingers into Lena earning her a loud gasp. She watched as Lena let go of her hand and grab onto the sheets that fell along with them tightly relishing the sensation overcoming her senses as the detective's body crept over her. "It's time for you to fly."


	5. Threat

_You need to get back to headquarters stat. There's a new threat on the horizon._

The message transmitting in her ear through secure airwaves was both informative, yet cryptic.

Without hesitation and becoming a blur of red and blue, Supergirl propelled herself forward through the sky, soaring high above the clouds at a sound barrier breaking pace forgoing another revolution around her beloved city. In a matter of a few short minutes, she was back at the D.E.O face to face with a clearly displeased Alex.

"J'onn, Winn and James are waiting for us in the conference room," the older Danvers relayed before turning on her heels heading towards the meeting that was waiting for them to begin.

They walked in silence through the brightly lit, secret facility. Alex stood several inches shorter than her adoptive and indestructible sister, but she was every bit as deadly. An expert marksmen, a genius in the science field and a decorated federal agent for a covert government organization, Alex was just as capable of protecting the general public as Kara, but she stood behind to play the brains of the operation and second in command while Kara took to the streets to be the hero they deserved. However, she was able to display her physical aptitude in the field on the few occasions Kara had needed help.

They were the perfect team. A dynamic duo equipped with brains, brawn and beauty.

But as of late, Alex had been distant. Cold mostly. Nursing a broken heart all on her own. The confidant of her choosing being a bottle of Jack Daniel's, she took refuge in drunken nights and submerging herself in the pain of crippling hangovers. Anything that would help silence the aching in her heart was a welcomed escape.

However, Kara didn't blame her and gave her the space she required knowing eventually her Alex would come back to her. She had been a mess too not so long ago when she sent Mon-El away.

Their relationship hadn't been the healthiest and at times, it had been beyond abusive, but she had found in Mon-El the comfort of a person who completely understood what it felt like to lose their entire world. She took the hysterics, berating and constant criticisms just to keep the bond they shared. It wasn't until she found herself face to face with an intervention at the hands of her friends while Alex held a gun to a cowering Mon-El's heaving chest ready to pump him full of lead if she insisted on continuing to live with the abuse that Kara realized their relationship had to end for the sake of both their well-being.

Much like Alex, she found herself night after night in a downward spiral of destructive behavior. While Alex favored heavy drinking, Kara threw herself headfirst into her work. Flying around the city and taking unnecessary risks, it took Kara close to six months before she came around deciding to forget the love she claimed to have for the Daxamite and allowing herself to heal.

Alex was only a few weeks into losing her first girlfriend and Kara knew the difficulties of losing a first love. The wound was still fresh, but she was sure that if anyone could overcome heartache, Alex was that person. Still, it didn't stop Kara from worrying about her sister and it sure wasn't going to stop her from sleeping outside of Alex's balcony on a lawn chair as the older Danvers cried herself to sleep. Alex was strong, but Kara wanted to be close if she ever decided to let her help.

When they finally entered the massive conference room, the door shut loudly behind them causing the men who were deep in conversation to train their sights on them.

J'onn was standing at the head of the table with a small manila folder held tightly in his grasps. Tossing it onto the table before them, Kara stepped forward collecting the file before taking a seat next to Winn who was staring at Alex with worried eyes.

The young computer genius leaned his head close to Kara's in an attempt to get a bit of privacy in the massive yet crowded room. "How is she?"

Kara shook her head indicating that Alex still wasn't herself and it was enough for him to throw a sad glance Alex's way which she returned with her latest signature glare. Clearing his throat, he focused his attention at J'onn who was fiddling with a remote projecting a slide show of pictures onto the monitor behind them.

"This is our latest threat."

Kara glanced at pictures of a breathtakingly beautiful woman in her early twenties with kryptonite colored eyes and an edgy hairdo that fell in long waves of black and purple. Until this very moment, she hadn't seen someone so captivating before; on Earth or Krypton. Reluctantly, she let out a small sigh that went relatively unnoticed except for Alex who shot her a questioning look.

"Who is she?" Kara questioned opening the file in front of her to see a small stack of pictures of the gorgeous creature complied over decades of surveillance. All of them were taken from a safe distance in varies locations around the world during different stages of her life. One by one she took in the oblivious woman in the photos before passing the previously viewed one around.

 _Surely this angel has a name_.

"Her name is Lena. Lena Luthor." J'onn responded taking in the look of shock on Kara's face when she snapped her attention in his direction.

"Luthor? As in Lex Luthor's..." She refused to finish the question.

 _Please don't be his wife._

"She's the half sister of Lex. Lionel Luthor had an ongoing affair with an Irish teacher he met during one of his business trips to Ireland. After she was born, Lionel had little to no contact with Lena up until she was four years old when he was granted custody of her after her mother died in a car accident. He told everyone he had adopted Lena when in reality, he just claimed responsibility for the child he had abandoned." James said as he stared at the photos without looking at anyone. When he finally turned to face the room, everyone except for Kara stared at him quizzically. "What? I was friends with Lex for close to ten years. He told me about it."

"So you've met her before?" Alex asked as she snatched the folder full of pictures from Kara's grasp in hopes it would break the gawking trance she was in and bring her back into the conversation. Kara rolled her eyes without further protest.

"Actually, no, I haven't." James spoke leaning back in his chair as he took a momentary trip down memory lane attempting recount everything he was told as accurately as possible. "I met Lex a few months after Lionel passed when my family moved to Metropolis. Lillian never came to terms with Lionel's infidelity and sent Lena away to a boarding school in Ireland in those few weeks after his death."

"That's just cruel," Kara interjected before nodding to James to continue.

"Lex adored her though and when she was gone, he took it extremely hard. He surrendered to the loneliness of losing his sister and the hate he was harboring for aliens when ultimately he just snapped. He always talked about protecting her and justified his craving to annihilate the alien population stating he was making a world she deserved by ridding the planet of the ' _alien pests_ '."

"Well isn't he brother of the century," Winn scoffed.

Kara took the folder back from Alex and opened it up to a photograph of a young Lena Luthor no older than ten years old sitting under a tree with her nose deep in a book twice her size. Her heart ached for the forgotten Luthor, sympathizing with the fact of losing the life she'd known and being sent away at a young age to live in a foreign land. She could relate with that more than anyone could understand.

Kara closed the file on the young Luthor and placed it on her lap knowing no one would be able to snatch it away from her there. Returning her focus to the subject of the meeting and pushing her sympathy for the woman aside, she tried to get back on track. "How is she a threat?"

J'onn clicked the remote again turning to another slide that had a compiled list of achievements. "She's a prodigy. One of the brightest minds of her generation. Ms. Luthor possesses an astonishing 179 IQ, has been a member of Mensa since the age of seven which is a rarity, received an honorary doctorate in science from MIT when she was 19..."

"How does that make her a threat exactly?" Winn and Kara asked in unison smiling at each other knowing they were both on the same page.

J'onn squared his shoulders before responding to the interruptive questions. "Ms. Luthor was announced as the successor to the Luthor empire after Lex's sentencing. With billions at her disposal at any given moment, you can see how she posses a threat."

"Arrest records?" Winn asked, staring at J'onn for the answers he knew he could easily get with a few clicks of his hacking programs.

"No arrest records. A few minor traffic and parking violations, but aside from that, her record is impeccable."

"Then why are we here?" Kara had an idea where this was going, but she hoped she would be proven wrong.

"She spent a few years with the Luthors. Perhaps Lex's inclination towards alien life rubbed off on her."

Kara couldn't believe her ears. The young woman was being persecuted for the acts committed by her brother and not on her own merits. "So she's not a threat."

J'onn clicked to another slide full of police reports that bared the word 'classified' stamped in bold, red letters across the middle. "Lena has been the subject of many investigations into Lex's criminal activity throughout the years. There are over six reports here of her claiming she took down would be assailants, family members of Lex's victims mostly, and she came out of those with minor injuries. On top of her extensive knowledge in the science and technology fields, her vast disposable income and new status as CEO of Luthor Corp, Lena is an expert in several Martial Arts fields." J'onn turned to another slide with snap shots of downed bikers, broken tables, incapacitated assaulters and a path of destruction that was left in her wake.

"Hello, badass," Winn cheered earning him a displeased look from Alex. "I mean, she's not a bigger badass than you obviously cause you scare me and could probably kill me with a toe nail clipper and I'll stop talking now."

Kara stared at the slide of the downed bikers in awe. She was something else, but in reality she really hadn't done anything to deem her a mass murdering Mastermind. But the few bar fights and defending herself from attacks had instantly labeled her the Anti-Rao amongst her friends with the exception of Winn who was clearly just as impressed as she was. "Is there anything else in the way of evidence of criminal activity?"

"No." J'onn offered poignantly knowing that aside from the few scuffles, Lena Luthor was, for the most part, a law abiding citizen.

"And why is she a threat again?" Kara inquired clearly missing what everyone else seemed to grasp.

"You need more aside from all that has already been mentioned here?" Alex asked pointing at the screen of proof.

"She's a Luthor." James chimed in from his seat, before Kara could reply to Alex.

"And Winn is the Toyman's son?" Winn shot her a glare at the sound of his father's villain name and she responded by placing an apologetic hand on his shoulder. "That's hardly a justification for guilt. Winn is incapable of doing the things his father did and we wouldn't condemn him for it. Is it not possible for it to be the same for her? Maybe she is different from Lex? Why not judge her on her own merits?"

"We know Winn. We don't know her, Kara. What we do know is that she's wild card and clearly has no problem getting into trouble. Money is not option to her and she shares similar DNA with Lex." Alex affirmed getting up from her seat and looking at the pictures on the monitor closely.

Kara pulled the folder from her lap and scanned through the pictures before finding the one she previously glanced at. Lena Luthor in a lab coat hard at work. The binder's spine in the picture beside the Luthor read 'cancer cure research'.

Slapping the picture onto the center of the table causing it to groan in protest, Kara pointed at the binder in the picture. "Look! She's researching a cure for cancer in this one. Does that scream evil doing Luthor to you?"

Winn grabbed the picture and stared at it intently. "That's one high tech lab she has there. Maybe Kara's right? She hasn't done anything that indicates she's on a similar path."

"Yet." James added before taking the picture from Winn and handing it to Alex without giving it the once over as she reclaimed the seat beside him.

"Yet? Clearly she has a heart for helping people. So what if she's a Luthor? What if she had a few bar fights? If I remember correctly, Guardian, didn't you ransack the alien bar looking for that rogue telepathic who robbed the gas station?" Kara tossed the line of questioning back at James while defending the woman she didn't know beyond the scope of information available in front of them.

"That's different, Kara and you know it." James protested. "You've practically levelled City Hall fighting Scorcher in an attempt to save the innocent lives in our city we pledged to protect. As for the bar, I tried to get him to come with me peacefully, but he knocked me around all over the place causing the damage. I was trying to protect the public. She just wanted to prove how tough she is. If you ask me, she's a bit more like Lex in that aspect than you care to admit."

"You can't say that. You don't know her." Kara boomed with conviction standing up from her seat.

"And neither do you." J'onn added ending the bickering between friends and regaining the attention of the room. He saw as Kara sunk back into her chair in defeat before turning her attention to him. "Ms. Luthor is expected in National City within the week. We are going to be monitoring the situation closely on top of our normal duties. Winn, search every database both national and international and get all the information you can find on Ms. Luthor. Supergirl, you continue your surveillance of the city as usual. Alex and James will get further instruction when the target arrives. You're all dismissed."

Everyone, but Alex moved about the room as Winn patted Kara on the shoulder before bouncing over to James lowly talking Guardian related activities. Within minutes, the room was cleared leaving the Danvers sisters were alone.

Alex stayed seated while she chewed the inside of her cheek deep in thought. Kara noticed the glistening of tears in her eyes as she moved towards her and placed both hands softly on Alex's shoulders. Trying to lull her out of the personal hell she was in, Kara attempted to draw her focus to what was yet to come. "I guess we'll meet the new _threat_ in a week's time then." The word 'threat' coming out sarcastically.

Alex shrugged out of Kara's hold and moved over to the projector turning it off and removing the slides. "I don't know why you have such a hard-on for this woman, but get your shit together, Kara."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Alex shook her head and smirked without an ounce of humor visible on her face. "Please. Don't insult me intelligence. It might not be as vast as Ms. Luthor's, but I'm not stupid. You defended this person at every turn for no possible reason aside of basic attraction."

"Attraction?" Kara questioned feigning obliviousness.

"Don't give me that shit, Kara. You're my sister and I can see through your bullshit and you were practically seconds aways from tongue fucking those pictures. Here!" Alex tossed the slides and pictures into Kara's hands before making her way to the conference room door. "Get it together, Supergirl. Lex Luthor is notorious for coming after Superman and I wouldn't put it past Lena Luthor following in his footpath. I think you might of just found your archnemesis and the last thing I want is you getting yourself or somebody else killed because you're thinking with your clit and not your head." Alex stormed out the room leaving her hero sister alone.

 _Tongue fuck my archnemesis? Guess we shall see._


	6. Loba

Being irresponsible and carefree were two attributes most would hesitate to share with others, but these two particular traits had morphed together with lust which ultimately had managed to save her life.

She was grateful.

She was also heartbroken, but she was thankful.

Had it not been for her and Maggie's insatiable sex drive and their adventurous attitude while roughly indulging themselves in every corner of her penthouse from the kitchen, the balcony, the walk in closet, the shower and every other nook and cranny that left the air saturated with the sent of sex, Lena would have been dead.

She was grateful. To her luck, to her timing and most importantly to Maggie.

But a part of her remained apprehensive. A part of her that screamed loudly in the depths of her soul told her it had begun.

She knew threats would be coming. She had expected as much, but she wasn't entirely sure about much else. The specifics and scenarios eluded her, but the second she signed her name at the end of the contract gaining possession of Luthor Corp, Lena was sure the target on her back had grown ten times in size.

She knew the proof of her suspicions would come.

In this case, the still unconfirmed proof was being broadcasted live on every major news outlet.

The words echoed deep within her mind bringing her to the verge of tears.

 _"As we've been reporting throughout the morning, Venture Airlines Flight 628 departing from Metropolis to National City has crashed just a few short minutes after take off from Metropolis International Airport. We've also received news from our source at the airlines that it is feared all 205 travelers on board have been killed in this tragic accident. An investigation into this horrific tragedy is currently under way to determine the cause, but we have unconfirmed eyewitness accounts and amateur video deemed too graphic to show on air that indicates an explosion near what many are speculating to be the first class section of the aircraft. The FAA and federal law enforcements are on the scene and have denied to comment on the authenticity of the video stating it's too early into the investigation to give any definitive answers as to what exactly could have happened to cause the aircraft to crash. For those of you at home just tuning in, Venture Flight 628 departing from Metr..."_

The noise of the news report was drowned out by the sounds of knocking at her apartment door. She was grateful for the knock. Her mind was whirling with what ifs and the person at the door had offer her a moment's break from the thoughts currently assaulting her.

Muting the news and making her way to the door, she blinked back the tears that never fell before she answered.

Standing before her was a burly man who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. He hid his eyes behind a heavily tinted pair of aviator shade that did nothing to mask the aggressively prominent scar that ran from the corner of his left eye down his cheek finally ending at the corner of his lip.

 _Surely he did something to earn that buck fifty._

Lena squared her shoulders and raised her eyebrow waiting for the man's next move. His demeanor warned of a threat and she would be foolish to not prepare herself for a possible attack.

She hadn't seen the next move coming. Too focused on the man's face and scar committing them to memory, she didn't see the small white box he held in his hand until he extended his hands towards her offering her the gift.

"For you, Ms. Luthor," the unknown man spoke; his Russian accent heavy on his tongue.

Lena looked between the man and the box before balling her fist hidden behind the door in preparation for a strike while the other took possession of the small box.

When the man let go of the box, he nodded and turned back down the hallway towards the elevators.

Seeing the man waiting for the elevator, she stared at the box that was lightly decorated with silver etchings. Staring closer, the design came into focus making her drop the box as her heart froze.

 _Plumerias_.

 _Lex_.

Looking back at the man as he entered the elevator, she noticed a smirk on his face as he pointed his fingers at her to mimic a gun; his lips mouthing the word ' _bang_ '!

Lena took off for the elevator; her bare feet slapping loudly against the marble floor of the hallway landing as she pushed herself forward. She reached the elevator just in time for the door to close in her face. Attempting to press the button to keep the elevator stalled on the floor, she cursed when the numbers changed indicating the elevator was in movement.

 _The stairs_.

She bolted for the staircase taking them two at a time. In her haste she managed to slip only once. When she reached the fifth floor, she encountered a group of older women with shopping bags casually chatting on the landing and blocking her way. They gave her a look of shock when she jumped over the hand rail, grabbing the concrete slab of the step below the railing. Taking a deep breath, she let go dropping down to the second floor where she grabbed the railing and pulled herself over; her shoulders aching from the pressure of catching her entire body weight during free fall. Within seconds she was in the main lobby just to witness the elevator doors closing again.

Looking around she saw no sign of the man with the suspicious delivery. Running over to the desk, the concierge was startled seeing Ms. Luthor in such a frantic state. "There was a man on my floor. Dressed in black with a scar on his face. Where did he go?"

"Is everything alright, Ms..." started to ask before he was violently yanked forward onto the front counter by his tie; his eyes widening as he gazed into those of a clearly unhinged Lena.

"WHERE DID HE GO?!"

The clerk couldn't formulate the words to respond and quickly decided on pointing toward the main entrance. Lena roughly pushed him away before taking off again like a mad woman out the front doors of the complex, but as she made it to the front landing, she was bombarded with the flashes of dozens of cameras.

"There she is!"

"Ms. Luthor! What made you change your flight last minute?"

"Have you seen the video of the plane explosion?"

"Ms. Luthor?"

"Ms. Luthor?"

"Over here!"

"Look this way, Ms. Luthor!"

The tears that stung her eyes blurring her vision were accompanied by a loud buzzing in her ears. She felt light-headed and disoriented as the cameras were thrust in her face by eager reporters. When she turned to re-enter the building, more cameras appeared behind her. She was surrounded. Left to drown in a sea of flashing lights and questions.

"EVERYONE STEP BACK! METROPOLIS PD! MOVE BACK!" she heard a familiar voice full of authority pushing her way through the crowd of reporters. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Lena and pulled her up from the ground where she hadn't realized she had collapsed on to. A protective hand stayed wrapped around Lena's shoulders as the other tossed a jacket over her head to shield her from the vultures that were the media. "Lee, it's me. I got you." Maggie's voice whispered in her ear.

After what felt like an eternity, she was back inside; the lobby doors muffling the sounds of camera flashes and questions that followed her.

xxxxx

It had begun.

Five days had passed since their first debriefing on Lena Luthor and although Kara had been the unofficial mouthpiece for the young CEO, she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach when news broke of a plane crash in Metropolis. A crash the media soon informed the public the young Luthor was supposed to be on.

There was speculations of an explosion, but because they were a secret government agency with no legal reach in Metropolis and since the investigation was still in it's infancy, there was no way to legally determine whether or not those claims were true. _Legally_.

"Find me something, Mr. Schott." The command from J'onn made Winn salute and in a matter of minutes, he hacked half a dozen media servers as well as the airlines of the ill-fated flight.

Able to download several files of the crash, he authenticated the amateur video of the plane explosion using a system he had created as well as illegally acquiring the seating chart and plane layouts from the airlines.

The conclusion after hours of combing through news footage and illegally obtained data made tensions flair in the D.E.O. especially between the heroic Danvers sisters. After the rough exchange of words, Alex had been sent home by J'onn who could still smell the stench of the previous night's drinking on her and Kara was also sent home to cool down after she once again defended Lena.

Taking the night off from patrolling, the anxiousness in the pit of her stomach didn't cease. Kara stared at the frozen clip on her T.V of a sobbing and floored Lena. It was enough to break her heart for the woman she had yet to know. So young yet she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and so much was expected from her. They had a lot in common and Kara empathized with her.

The hero hadn't realized she had nodded off until a text message from Winn coaxed her from her slumber.

 _ **Winn** : You were right._

 _ **Kara** : About?_

 _ **Winn** : Lena..._

 _ **Kara** : What about her?_

A few moments passed without a reply from Winn and Kara became impatient.

 _ **Kara** : WINN!_

 _ **Winn** : The cause of the crash was an explosion that came from the first class section of the plane. After checking the flight list and the plane layout, it was right where she was expected to be seated at. Kara, Lena was the target._

 _Lena was the target._

xxxxx

Federal agents had been in and out of her penthouse all day. Maggie had stayed with her for the majority of the day, but was called away to the station. She didn't mention why she had to leave and Lena didn't care to ask. She was worried and had every right to be.

Lex was after her.

Lex had intended for her to die that morning.

Lex, the brother she loved despite his crimes, had attempted to assassinate her and in the process had killed 204 innocent civilians.

For a while after the plane crash, a part of her held onto the notion that she had escaped a tragic death. Her heart ached for the souls lost on the flight, but she was selfishly relieved that she was still breathing. That relief dissipated when she received the gift this morning; the realization that as long as she was alive, more attempts on her life would be made.

The box Lex sent her had a small note inside that she handed over to agents along with her complete cooperation as well as the description of the man who made the delivery. Although the note was probably in a crime lab being analyzed, the words were still present every time she closed her eyes even to blink.

 ** _You have escaped fate for far too long, little sister. Enjoy the company while you can. Your end is coming._**

"Lee?" Maggie called from the front door of penthouse causing Lena to jump. She had been so caught up in her mind, she hadn't noticed Maggie had swiped her keys and let herself in. "I have someone I want to introduce you to."

Lena didn't reply. She just stared at Maggie from over the back of the couch without making any inclination of movement. She was drained. Emotionally, mentally and physically.

Maggie walked through the threshold with a leather strap firmly in hand. "Come on," she cooed to the visitor that accompanied her. When some time passed and the visitor didn't comply with Maggie's command to follow her into the penthouse, the detective grew tired. "Come!"

In a blur, a massive dog with black and gray fur lunged at Maggie pinning her to the ground much to Lena's surprise. Lena jumped to her feet as she looked down at the detective in panic. "Mags!"

The ferocious animal growled just inches away from the detective's face, but even then she threw Lena her signature smile from the floor exposing those gorgeous dimples before introducing the canine. "Lena meet Loba. She's my going away present for you."

Lena had never owned a pet let alone one that was clearly hostile. Aside from the few lab rats she reluctantly ran tests on for cancer research, a cruel yet necessary evil, she had never had the desire nor need for a furry companion.

Maggie saw how Lena stared at Loba cautiously and knew she'd have to sell Lena on the idea of keeping the dog. Still pinned beneath the heavy paws of the animal and with a sigh, she began her sales pitch.

"Loba is a special dog. She's three years old and although she's well trained, she doesn't like following orders and was kicked out of the academy. She may seem a little aggressive now, but I'm sure you'll grow to find her company a welcomed break from the life of solitude you've sworn to. She needs some rearing and love which I'm sure you won't have any problem with. She even has a green eye. Kinda reminds me of a certain someone I know."

Lena didn't like the fact that Maggie compared her to a dog, but she wanted to see how well Loba didn't follow orders. She was prepared to stay with the dog not wanting to make Maggie feel bad for a generous and thoughtful gift, but she still wanted to test how uncooperative the husky was. Straighten herself and lifting her head, she snapped her finger which captured the dog's attention. "Loba. Come."

Loba looked at Lena, then back at Maggie before running over to her new owner and sitting protectively in front of her. The massive dog flinched slightly when Lena petted her head, but kept her eyes trained on Maggie while her tail wagged contently.

Maggie leaned forward onto her elbows and stared at the sight before her in awe. It was as if they were meant for each other. The beautiful CEO stood tall with authority as Loba stood guard at her feet.

Lena rested her hand on Loba's head earning her a glance from the pooch. She took in the beautiful color of her eyes. Both different yet equally lovely. One the palest blue and the other a vibrant green. Loba blinked her eyes and nuzzled into Lena's touch. Maggie did say no woman was capable of not swooning over Lena. She guessed that rule applied to females across all species. "Thank you, Mags. I think Loba and I will get along just great."


	7. Goodbyes

Lena never had a problem with saying goodbye.

She had been doing it most of her life.

Leaving one place for another at the drop of a hat, it was all second nature to her.

Until she met Maggie.

Maggie was the only person who was able to penetrate the stone fortress that was her heart and find a space for herself. With Maggie she felt safe. She felt worthy of attention. She felt loved.

Granted it wasn't a lover's love although that's exactly what they had been since they met. There were no dates. There was no wooing. It was mostly physical, but Maggie had given her something she never thought she would ever have. Something she pushed away thinking the person offering it had ulterior motives. Friendship.

Maggie offered her friendship and in return asked for nothing more than a friend. She didn't require lavish gifts although Lena spoiled her on special occasions like birthdays and holidays much to the detective's displeasure.

Although they were lovers, they were friends first and never jealous of each other's ventures in other bedrooms. Maggie still dated and Lena would have the occasional hookup and they'd talk about their experience while tangled up in bed together. That was the level of comfort they had that Lena didn't want to let go of, but she had responsibilities waiting for her miles away. Goodbyes were inevitable.

Lena never had to pretend to be someone other than who she was. It was validating and freeing having someone in her life she didn't have to hid herself from.

Maggie was her anchor in a sea of circling sharks.

A badass anchor with a license to carry firearms who would protect her despite the fact she was capable of protecting herself.

Lena never had a problem saying goodbye.

Until now.

Until she gazed upon the glistening brown eyes and sad smile of the friend she'd have to leave behind as she loaded Loba into the cab of the brand new pickup truck she had purchased deciding on driving to National City instead of flying. Although she could see how much this was affecting Maggie, the detective's smile never faltered; her dimples visible as ever even as traitorous tears escaped her eyes.

"Bring it in, L," Maggie outstretched her hands allowing Lena to walking into the tight embrace. The taller woman rubbed soothing circles on the detective's back as she felt her body shake slightly from sobbing.

"I'll call you when we get there, Mags. We will be safe. Don't worry."

Maggie chuckled and pulled back; quickly wiping the tears from her face. "I'm not worried. I know you will be great and with time people will see you as I see you. You're strong, you're capable and you're going to improve the lives of so many. You're the better Luthor after all. Just try not to forget me when you're an established, ballbusting CEO."

"Wait? Who are you again? Why are we hugging? STRANGER DANGER!" Lena laughed at her joke as Maggie swatted her playfully on the arm earning her a growl from Loba who was watching the exchange from inside the truck. "Loba..."

"With Cujo there watching over you, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just remember what I told you. If you ever need me, I'm a call away." Maggie wanted to drive that message home. She didn't want Lena to think she was alone in this world and she swore that if she was ever needed, she would be there.

"I won't forget that or you, Mags. Who could forget the beautiful Detective Dimples?" Lena smiled and placed a kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Text when you get there?"

Lena moved away from Maggie, checking her motorcycle that was secured on the truck bed then started for the driver side of the cab. "Yes, Mom!" She threw Maggie a smile, but turned away when she felt tears spring to her eyes. Climbing up and nudging Loba over towards her side of the cab, the truck roared to life under her while she adjusted the mirrors bringing Maggie into view.

With a small wave, she drove off leaving Maggie and the place she called home behind.


	8. Mercy

Two days.

Two long grueling days.

Lena had to admit there was something surprisingly exhilarating watching the big vibrant city coming into view before her after two days of endless highways and a sea of sand encompassing her and Loba for hours on end.

For two days her routine had pretty much been set in stone. Drive. Pull over. Feed Loba. Watch Loba run around and stretch her legs. Hide behind the truck's large tire to relieve herself while Loba found a spot for herself. Feed Loba. Eat an energy bar and chase it with an energy drink. Kick the sand off of her shoes before getting back in the cab. Drive. Pull over. Feed Loba. Feed Loba. Feed Loba. Pee. Eat. Feed Loba.

Finally making it into the city was a reprieve from the Hell of driving through the middle of nowhere.

Glancing over to her partner in crime who was hanging halfway out the car window and enjoying the air as it blew her fur back away from her face, Lena could see that Loba was just as excited as she was to finally be in the city. Reaching out and scratching the scruff of Loba's neck, Lena felt a bit of peace. "Guess we're home, girl."

XXXXX

She was feeling a bit better.

Just a bit.

Enough to not need a drink to silence the aching in her heart.

The pain was still there, but weeks of binge drinking her sorrows and being an unconscionable prick to everyone especially Kara, who was just an oblivious sun of positive energy that didn't deserve the brunt of her angry which she took it all without so much as a protest, the bitterness and anger was lessening making room for some major remorse.

Staring absentmindedly towards the lit up monitor, she brought her trembling hand up to her ear and patched herself through to the person she needed to apologize most to.

"Kara—"

The alarms blared overhead snapping the older Danvers out of her very personal matters and back into the loud very busy business setting. Walking over to Agent Vasquez who was swiveling about in a computer chair splitting her attention in fifteen different directions, Alex rested a strong arm on the Agent's shoulders steadying her. "Give me something, Vasquez."

"On it, boss!"

 _"Alex..."_

Alex snapped back into work mode. "One of our alarms were triggered. We're finding the source of—"

Agent Vasquez typed away ferociously trying to pinpoint the source of the alert, before locating it. "There! Facial recognition system were activated at the toll booth near the riverfront."

 _Luthor._

"Supergirl, look alive. Our target has arrived." Alex said knowing Kara would know exactly what target she was mentioning.

 _"Where?"_

Kara was still distant. Alex knew she'd have to have a talk with her sister soon to clear the air. "Toll booth near the riverfront."

 _"On my way."_ The line went dead.

"Be careful, Kar."

XXXXX

Trouble always seemed to follow.

She couldn't shake it.

It stuck to her like gum on the bottom of her shoe. No matter how much she tried to separate herself from it, there trouble was collecting every possible problematic scenario and dragging it along with her until she just tripped into it.

It was an entity of evil energy following her through life hell-bent on screwing with her.

She couldn't escape it.

She was possessed by trouble.

And since trouble had her, who was she to deny it it's fun?

Though she had to admit it all happened rather quickly, when trouble came knocking on her cab window not even ten minutes after she made it into the city, Lena wasn't the least bit surprised when she felt a gun press to her temple through the wide enough gap in the window as she waited patiently for the red light to change back to green.

 _Carjacking? Just great._

Loba snarled and barked at the seemingly young man with the gun pointed at her master's head, but she was also aware of another man come alongside the passenger door and another jumping up onto the truck's bed who was working on the harnesses that strapped her bike in.

"Yo, shut that bitch up!" The man with the gun ordered angrily through the door as he reached in to lift the lock.

Before Lena could comply, Loba lunged at the man's hand biting firmly down on his fingers and refusing to release the criminal no matter how hard he fought against the dog's vicious, skin breaking death grip. In the midst of his fighting off the attack, the other two boneheaded accomplices worked their way back around towards the driver's side to assist their wounded comrade in breaking free.

Loba's attack put two different plays into motion.

One, their attention was now focused between Loba and releasing the caught assailant from her savage bite.

Two, they didn't realize just who they were trying to carjack.

Following Loba's lead, Lena lifted the window pinching the man's arm before grabbing the pistol and forcing it towards the roof of the cab just in case if it went off, she and Loba wouldn't be struck by a stray bullet.

 _Here we go._

With all her strength, Lena slammed open the truck door pushing the two would be robbers onto their backs while the other screamed in pain as his arm still dangled in the window and Loba held on tightly.

Lena jumped out of the cab and went to work.

Grabbing the man with his arm pinned, she slammed his face into the window causing it to shatter under the momentum of the man's face colliding with it. When he fell unceremoniously to the ground, Loba hopped out of the broken window and attacked the legs of one of the men who was trying to get to his feet to run away.

Leaving the unconscious man with the gushing nose nearest to the car, Lena walked over to the guy that appeared to be the youngest of the group who was groaning and still on his back. Placing one knee on his chest and a tight grip around his neck, she wanted and demanded answers.

"Who do you work for?" Lena applied a bit of pressure to his chest making him wheeze when he didn't answer. "Who sent you?"

Coughing and trying to fight to loosen up the grip constricting his airway, the young man found no other alternative than to beg for his life that was now in Lena's hands. "I'm sorry. We just wanted the truck and bike."

It wasn't enough and far off from what she had asked. If trouble insisted on following her, someone must have sent it. "I asked who sent you. I won't ask again"

"No one. Please. I'm just trying to survive."

A wave of empathy struck Lena hard. Surviving was something she knew best. She spent most of her life fighting to survive under the Luthor name. "Survive?"

The man shook his head up and down. "We sell the cars to a chop shop across town. Listen, I'm just trying to support my family, lady. Make a living."

The man spoke as if he were Robin Hood. As if there were a justification for his actions. "Making a living by stealing? Stealing from people who've had to work hard for what they have. Hardly seems fair to me, don't you think?"

"Lady, please. I'm just trying to support my brother and sisters. I'm sorry. Please. Just let me go. They're all alone. I'm all they have left in this world. I promise I'll never do it again. It was the first and last time, I swear."

"I believe you." Lena looked over towards the other two guys and realized Loba was still mauling at the other assailant's legs while he screamed in pain. "LOBA!"

Just by command, Loba stopped and made her way towards Lena. Her fur was dripping with blood making her more menacing than before. She snarled at the man on the ground in front of Lena; her teeth stained with blood.

"You move and she attacks, got it?!" The man shook his head in response. "What about the other two?"

He shook his head violently. "I swear, I don't know them. I was asking around if there was any work and a friend sent me to them. Listen, please. I just want to do right by my siblings. I'm all they have left. Please."

The record on repeat coming from his lips were getting old. "I said I believed you already so shut it. Do you have a phone?"

"Yes?"

Lena removed her hand from his throat and outstretched her palm a few inches from his face. "Hand it over."

"Why?"

Lena scoffed. "You and your merry band of assholes over there just tried to steal from me, at gun point I might add, and you think you have the right to question me?" The downed man shook his head. "Hand me the fucking phone, then."

The scared young man dug in his pocket to retrieve his phone earning him another growl from a blood soaked Loba. "Your dog—"

Lena waved a dismissive hand towards Loba. "She won't attack you unless I order her to. Now, the phone."

The failed criminal stared intently at Loba while he pulled his phone from his front pocket and handed it over.

Lena snatched the phone from his hand and stared at it questioningly. She held the flip phone between two fingers and dangled it in front of his face. "Really?"

The man rolled his eyes and shot daggers back at Lena. "You think if I could afford an expensive phone, I'd be out here trying to steal cars?"

"Touché." Lena flipped the phone open and went to the contacts before adding her cell number and name to the list. "Listen to me and listen to me carefully. I believe you when you said you were trying to support your family and I'm willing to help you out. This offer is extended to you and you alone. You will come work for me." Lena placed the phone on the clearly confused man's chest. "When I let you up, I want you to run. Get home to your family. In an hour, if I don't get a text from you, I will come back for you, Mr—."

Lena reached behind the man and dug into his back pockets feeling around for a wallet and once it was located, she pulled it out. That was all the information she needed to know that he was indeed new to the criminal life. What criminal carries a wallet full of personal information around when they're breaking the law?

"Abdul Mohammed Smith. 13-15 Claremont Avenue. Well listen here, Mr. Abdul Mohammed Smith of 13-15 Claremont Avenue, I will come to your house and show you far less mercy than I am showing you now. You want to survive and make a respectable living? A living that will support your family and make them proud? Text me." Slapping the ID onto the man's chest next to his phone, Lena snapped her fingers and pointed for Loba to take a step back.

Abdul was shocked. His eyes glistened with tears of thankfulness and appreciation. "Thank you, Miss."

Lena lifted her knee off of his chest and stood up straight in her signature authoritative stance. "Thank me after I text you back. You have an hour. Now go!"

The man bolted and Loba looked at Lena as if asking for permission to go after him, but stayed put when her master shook her head saying no.

Lena pivoted on her heels and faced the other two assailants. The one with mauled limbs sobbed quietly as he feebly tried to crawl away.

"I've got it from here, Miss Luthor."

The voice came from high above and directly behind her. A soft feminine voice full with sweetness yet with a hint of authority and importance. Lena didn't have to look to know she was standing in the presence of the city's resident hero.

 _Supergirl_.


	9. Insults

Lena didn't glance back.

She could feel the superhero's eyes burning holes into the back of her head, yet she maintained her focus everywhere, but on the symbol of justice levitating behind her.

"So, what do they call you, Skirts?" Lena asked as she climbed up onto her truck bed and started on removing the rest of the harnesses Abdul failed to remove and completely disregarding the hero in the background. "Woman of steel? Girl of steel? The last would be more accurate seeing as you've been dubbed Super _girl_?"

"Well, you clearly know who I am, Ms. Luthor. No need for feigning oblivious." The hero bit back crossing her arms over her chest causing her muscles to bulge beneath the suit.

"And it's evidently clear you know who I am, Supergirl, so let's cut the bullsh—."

She shouldn't have looked back.

Looking back proved to be her undoing.

There Lena was, bent down fiddling with the harness between the front tire of her motorcycle, gawking at the hero who was nothing short of perfection.

What a sight it was. Just a few paces away and a few feet off the ground she stood in all her glory. Cape billowing aimlessly in the breeze casting a glow around her like a vibrant red aura. The material of her suit snug sinfully against delicate yet prominent muscles. Dirty blonde tresses sculpting a perfectly beautiful face. But those eyes. Those brilliant sea blue eyes lead Lena to bite her lower lip in lust.

She was a vision in hero getups that's for sure, but in true Lena nature, she quickly recovered, shaking off all the impure thoughts she went back to the task at hand.

"Need a hand?" Supergirl flew down from the sky and walked slowly towards Lena.

Putting her hand up which worked in halting the superhero's advancement, Lena went back to unbuckling her baby. "I have two of those already. Thanks."

"If you insist." Kara shrugged and bypassed the truck stalking towards the downed men still groaning beside the truck. "You know there's laws against excessive force."

Lena shrugged while fiddling with the buckle of the harness which happened to be a bit difficult to accomplish with trembling hands. "Well, Loba has a mind of her own."

"Is Loba your alter ego, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena mounted her bike as soon as the last buckle was undone and retrieved the key from her front pants pocket. Fitting the key into the ignition, the motorcycle roared and trembled to life below her. Revving the bike a few times, she kicked back the kickstand and zoomed forward off the truck bed landing in a elegant bounce in the pavement like she'd done it a million times when in reality this was her first attempt at it. "Loba is my dog."

Supergirl looked around eagerly for this apparently imaginary pet. "Dog? What dog?"

Almost if on cue, Loba pounced from the roof of the truck that she stealthily managed to climb on top of and into the arms of the hero. Unlike Maggie, the hero barely moved an inch under Loba's weight connecting with her and unlike with Maggie, Loba started licking Supergirl's face instead of brandishing her typical diabolical snarl.

"You have a puppy! How cute." Supergirl cradled Loba in her arms as if she were a baby and scratched her belly which the Husky adored. "You give off more of a cat lady vibe if we're being honest."

Lena's eyes widened. How dare this person she didn't know make such an assumption about her? "And you give off an orphaned, family-less and planet-less, self righteous vibe. If we're being honest, of course," Lena shot back raising a daring eyebrow.

Kara laughed and put Loba down who was whining and jumping to be picked back up; the blood on her fur turning darker the more it dried making her seem like a rascal who's gotten into a paint can instead of mauling a man's limbs to the bone.

"National City has a leash law in case you haven't heard although this cutie deserves to roam free." Kara scratched Loba's ear before moving forward towards Lena. "I didn't mean to insult you, Ms. Luthor. But since we're on the subject of insults, shouldn't you be in your office petting a hairless cat and demanding a hundred million dollars?"

Lena smirked at the low-blow the hero threw her way. She could prove to be a worthy adversary. Still, Lena did not falter. If there was one thing she possessed it was a witty and relentless tongue which she knew how to use far too well and she wasn't afraid of using it.

"I assure you, I don't need to be in my office in order to get my hands on some hairless pussy." Lena walked over to the truck to retrieve her helmet and Loba's harness. "And besides, I have enough money to buy your entire life and everyone in it several times over. A mere hundred million dollars is quite frankly below me."

Kara casually walked over to Lena and then behind her, stalking her like a prey. Her eyes scanning over the woman's frame and resting shamelessly on her firm, tone behind.

"To think, all it took was my cousin arresting your brother in order for you to get your hands on a fortune. Instead of threatening to buy my entire life several times over, you should be thanking—"

Lena shot daggers at the hero who again dared to venture out of line and assume she knew best over what Lena should or shouldn't have done.

"Thanking? And who exactly should I be thanking? Superman? Lex? You?" Lena crept closer to Supergirl; her emerald green eyes growing darker and menacing. "Thanks to my moronic brother and his lunatic vendetta against your cousin and the alien refugees on this planet and you're cousin's ineptitude to stop him before he wrecked havoc on Metropolis and killed all those innocent people is why I had to uproot my entire life—" Lena realized her anger was boiling over and she was losing her control and spilling to much information. Supergirl remained unmoved despite Lena moving closer as she listened to Lena's woes with sympathy visible in her eyes and stance. "You know what, fuck Superman and most importantly fuck Lex. He's the reason I'm here in the first place."

Cocking her head to the side, Supergirl questioned further on the touchy subject. "I take it you're not here to follow in your brother's footsteps then?"

"Oh you're a smart superhero. Who's a good hero? What could've possibly given it away? Was it the 'fuck Lex' or my displeasure of being here?" Lena asked sarcastically which made Supergirl straightened her stance; all signs of empathy erased from those deep blue eyes. "Unlike your family's bleeding hearts for saving a world that didn't ask to be saved, I had no desire whatsoever of going into my family business."

"Then why are you here, Ms. Luthor?"

"Masochism it appears," Lena replied matter-of-factly as she went back to what she had previously been doing.

"Excuse me?"

Lena straightened up her stance again and squared her shoulders. "Look, Super Busybody. Lionel Luthor worked his entire life up until his untimely death to build Luthor Corp into a respectable company and it took Lex just a few short years to perverse the Luthor name and destroy everything Lionel created. I'm here to enact his final will and testament. Since Lex can't run Luthor Corp, I'm next in the line of succession. I want to bring Luthor Corp back to its original glory. Make it a force for good like Lionel intended it to be."

Kara smirked. She had guessed right all along. All those arguments with Alex hadn't been in vain. "Well, well. Look who's the bleeding heart now?"

Lena squinted her eyes and stared at the hero. "Is that so farfetched to believe? Let me guess, you're one of those 'there's no such thing as a good Luthor' types?"

Supergirl chuckled. "Actually, I'm more of the 'judge them by their own merits' type."

Lena shrugged and went back to readying her bike. "Funny. I guess that only applies to those who's last name isn't Luthor, huh cause all I've gotten from you, Skirts, is a biased line of questioning regarding my motives for being here based only off of what Lex has done."

The hero had to admit that Lena was right, but she couldn't afford to let her guard down even if her instincts told her she could. Not yet at least. "I—I just want to cover all the bases."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Mind having the cops contact me if they need any information?"

"What? You're just leaving? You are aware this is a crime scene?"

"Gold star for you again, Skirts." Lena outstretched her hands to the sky in a theatrical manner. "Someone give this woman an award! Loba, come."

Loba strutted over to Lena when she was called and sat down patiently waiting to be buckled up in her doggie-go-ride harness.

"Well, you can't just leave."

Lena bent down and started strapping Loba in. "Listen, as much as I'd thoroughly enjoy continuing this tongue lashing session with you in the middle of this rundown part of town, I've been driving for two days straight with no sleep. I've had to pee behind my truck tire more times than I can remember and I've drank twice my weight in coffee and energy drinks. I'm exhausted, dirty and I'm starving. Unless you're planning on arresting me, Girl of Steel, I suggest that you, with the utmost respect, kindly fuck off."

Kara rolled her eyes and felt her hands tightened into powerful fists then unclench again before she clapped them together. "Well aren't we an articulate genius. They teach you that in Mensa?"

Shaking her head in annoyance, Lena strapped Loba against her chest and sighed. "You know, the art of stalking someone is to remain as invisible as possible and not divulge information collected to the person you're obsessed with."

Kara feigned disgust. "Me? Obsessed? With _you_? Pfffft! Ms. Luthor don't make me laugh."

"Obsessed, fixated, engrossed, infatuated, at the end, I couldn't care less what you call it or what you decide to do with your down time, Skirts."

Supergirl waved her hands in defeat and moved towards the downed men once they started groaning even louder. "Fine. Do what you want. Take off. But remember this, Ms. Luthor, I will be watching you."

It proved rather easy to fluster the hero and Lena wasn't ready to stop the insulting ping pong game they were playing. "Do you hear yourself when you speak? Can you not hear how stalker-esque that sounds?"

Grabbing the men with ease and tossing them into the truck bed, Kara refused to take the bait. "Goodnight, Ms. Luthor."

Perhaps it was in her Luthor genes to further antagonize a situation, but Lena couldn't seem to stop herself from continuing to kick the hero while she clearly had already given up. "Goodnight, Voyeuristic Vigilante. I'll be sure to keep the curtains drawn open to make the view easier for you although I'm sure those flimsy barriers won't pose a hindrance to your special vision. I mean, not unless it's lead, right?"

"Goodnight, Ms. Luthor."

Lena mounted her ride while reaching into her back pocket. Taking out a small wad of hundred dollar bills, she tossed the small stack into the air in front of Supergirl. took out a small stack of bills. "Here. For the impromptu therapy session. I doubt fighting crime pays the bills."

Without glancing back at the angered hero, Lena sped off into the night with Loba strapped tightly in and enjoying the cool breeze as they zoomed forward. A victorious smirk was plastered on Lena's face as she recounted the encounter in her mind. From her calculations, the final score indicated she had won. This round at least.

 _ **LL** \- 1 / **SG** \- 0_


End file.
